mstmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic House
A Basic House is a Tier 1 Housing Space. It is the most basic form of housing available on the server. It is rented to the player for $1 a month. (See Purchasing Expansions for info on renting a house and more) This house can shelter two players at once (if they wish to split the cost) This house can be customized to the player's liking, once it has been purchased. Front and Outside While simple, this house is very elegant. On the outside, it comes with a small fenced area to protect the front door, and prevent zombies from entering. Inside the area, are two pressure pads. These open the gate and door from inside the fence, for convienince. All the walls are made of wood, and the roof of Cobblestone Stairs. First Floor The first floor of the house contains everything you need to get started. The floor is made of cobblestone. Everything is well lit at night. Towards the back, you can see wooden stairs. These lead up to the loft. Underneath the stairs, are some furnaces, a crafting table and a large chest. Note: There is no protection on the chests. If you want WorldGuard protection for your house, see the Purchasing Expansions page) Loft The Loft is the topmost level of the house, and contains the beds. This space has been mostly left open for your customization. Resources When you purchase a Basic House, you are automatically given access to two resources, which are the Garden, which can provide Trees, Fish and Recreation (boating), and the wheat farms. Wheat farms are placed in between two basic houses, and have a capacity of producing 24 wheat per harvest, or eight bread. You are also allowed to mine. The "Neighborhood" of basic houses are each surrounded by an underground bedrock wall, which extends down to bedrock, or level 0. This is to keep Basic House Owners from mining underneath or around restricted territory, and from using the resources of other member sections. Since Wheat Farms, the Garden, and Mining Space are shared, there are certian rules governing the use of shared space. See below for info on these specific rules. Rules for Shared Space Since space is shared, resources are limited. Rules need to be set to keep others from fighting. Wheat Farm Rules: *First Come First Serve. Any wheat you find is free for the taking. *Replant any wheat that is destroyed or taken. If convienent, a chest may be placed next to the wheat farm for the storage of seeds. *You MAY use bonemeal to grow wheat *No intentionally destroying wheat. *No modifying the layout of the wheat farm to increase output. Rules for the Garden: *First Come First Serve. Any trees you destroy are yours to keep. *Re-plant any trees you destroy. We want everyone to have enough to build and have fun. *You MAY use bonemeal to grow trees *If you cannot place a tree in the same place as the old one, that's ok. Rules for Mining: *First Come First Serve. Any minerals you find are yours for the taking. *If you run into lava or otherwise loose expensive minerals, then it sucks to suck. The admins will not help you if you lose all 1 of your diamonds. *If the mine has been completely depleted of resources, check again. If you are certian of this depletion, contact the Admin and he will regenerate the underground region of your neighborhood. NOTE: THE LAYOUT IS DIFFERENT EVERY TIME IT REGENERATES. General Underground Rules: *As stated before, you are free to add on to your house. Adding on a basement or simmilar is ok as well, but if it becomes large enough to the point where it is underneath someone else's property, they then have the right to change it as they please. For the full list of server rules, see the Rules page.